Trials of a Weasley
by fire-dragon007
Summary: The story of Fred Weasley as many do not know. Fred ventures into the muggle world and discovers that his life back at the burrow isn't what it seems compared to the life he has now with the muggles.
1. Chapter 1

i Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! /i 

I rolled over and slammed the alarm off, leaving my face down into the pillow. I sighed before rolling over on my back and staring at the ceiling. My hands went to my eyes and rubbed them, trying to bring them into clear focus. I glanced at the clock. i 6:30 /i it read. ' i Bloody Hell, /i ' I thought as I sat up. Why on earth had I agreed to start something where I had to get up this bloody early? ' i But it's what you wanted, remember that? /i ' I stood up and cursed myself as I walked into the bathroom.

My blue eyes landed on my image in the mirror. My flaming red hair stuck up at odd angles, and I was in dire need of a good shave. I turned the faucet to the sink and held my hands under the cold running water. I pulled the water up to my face in attempt to wake myself up a little more. ' i It's no use, /i ' I thought. I grabbed my wand from my robes that I wore the previous day and pointed it at my face.

"Barbering," I said, and the effects of the spell left my face smooth. "Well that's taken care of."

I stared at my hair. It just i had /i to be red...just like everyone else in my family. Nothing seemed to be my own. My looks belonged to someone else, I had to share a room while I was growing up, and everything I owned officially became the property of the family. ' i But it's what you wanted, /i ' I thought. ' i Or what everyone else thought I wanted. /i '

Of course that's not how I got here. I wanted that joke shop just as much as George did. I must be kidding myself. ' i But you don't want to go to work half the days. /i ' It's work...it's not supossed to be fun. ' i You should have stayed in school. /i ' I stormed out of the bathroom, being sure to take my wand. I returned to my room and dressed for work and straightened out my shaggy hair with the wand.

With a small i pop /i I apparated into the back room of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I took my heavy cloak off and hung it on the metal peg before walking up into the main part of the shop.

"About time you got here," said my younger brother, Ron. "I had to fill in for you since you decided to get your beauty sleep."

"Shut up, Ron," I mumbled passing him.

I found George in the gaggle of people and mentioned to him that I needed to talk to him. I walked outside in the crowded Diagon Alley. I pulled a cigarette from my robes and lit it with my wand. I took a long, and very needed, drag. I leaned up against the stone wall and closed my eyes while the cigarette burned between my fingers. It wasn't too long until George clambered out of the shop. His face was red, and sweat poured from his forehead and soaked the tips of his red hair.

"What is it?" he asked. "Something wrong?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I took another drag before speaking.

"I've been thinking about taking some off," I said.

George's face was serious.

"Ron won't be happy to hear that," he said.

"I'm serious," I snarled.

George looked down at his feet and then back up at me as I took yet another drag.

"I'm sorry. But take as much time as you need. It's your shop too though," he said.

George walked back in before I could say another word. I put my head back against the wall and took the last drags of my cigarette before stomping it out and blowing out the last reminents of the soothing smoke.

I must have walked down the streets for hours, because when I returned to the shop, it had cleared, and Hermione had showed up to take Ron to lunch. I must have looked rough because as soon as I stepped into the shop, Hermione rushed to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

I gave a short nod before pushing my way through the people I knew as my friends and family before settling into the back room. I sat in the old squeaky chair and propped my legs on the desk that was littered with papers and cigarette butts. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I remained still as the door opened.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the voice of my twin brother.

I opened my eyes and sat up, taking my feet off of the desk.

"I just have some things going through my head," I said.

George stared at me with a mixture of anger and fury, what the difference is, I have no idea.

"Just go then, will you?"

"Sorry. Didn't know I was wasting your space," I snapped.

I stood up and came eye to eye with my twin. Our identical faces were inches apart. His face rarely stood with such fury, especially at me.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you've done this too long, Fred," he said to me through gritted teeth.

"Then I will no longer," I said before apparating to the burrow.

I stood in my bedroom for quite some time. Anger was the feeling I was experiencing at that time. I had never gotten into a fight with George, but this one was sure to carry on. ' i Then move out. /i ' That was it! Move out...get away from everything I once knew.

hr 

It wasn't even a full day before I had found the flat that I wanted and could actually afford. The owner was an elderly wizard who used his time to tend to his mandrake garden hidden out back and concealed by magic. It was perfect for me. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a decent kitchen. It wouldn't be hard calling this home. I was set to move the next day. I walked into the kitchen with the note that I had scribbled and set it on the table, letting the words read out loud.

i I've decided to take some time to myself. I found a flat outside of London that I've rented. I will owl you all when I am ready. Please don't worry about me.

All My Love,

Fred. /i 

I looked at the table one more time before apparating out of the burrow one last time.

hr 

A/N: Sorry for the length...had a "time limit". But next chapters will be better!

img src"http/i4. alt"Image hosted by 


	2. Chapter 2

It took me only a day or so to completely settle in. Mr Fubbnutter, the landlord with the Mandrake garden, had some spare furniture for me to use since conjoured furniture disappears after 24-hours. I had begun to take walks through the muggle streets- trying not to marvel too much at the oddities that the muggles came up with like parking meters, sewer covers, and those little bells that ding when someone opens the door. I would take a walk down the usually wet cobblestone streets wearing my "normal" muggle clothes and always end up at this little coffee shop owned by this entrancing muggle named Adan. With her soft blonde hair that was always pulled up in a pony-tail and her young thin face, she brought that warmth to her little coffee shop that was rare these days.

I walk in there and order a large coffee and take a quick smoke going to do some renovations for Mr. Fubbnutter until I could find a stable job. I sit at my usual table with a coffee in one hand and my burning cigarette in the other- my mind completely lost in worries of paying bills with muggle money. I ignored the clang of the bell over the door like I usually do and remain in my thoughts until a voice brings me back into the shop.

"Fred?"

I look up and see Harry Potter looking at me behind his spectacles.

"Harry," I said straightening up. "Have a seat.'' I motioned to the seat in front of me.

Harry took the vacant seat and folded his hands.

"How have you been?" he asked me.

I took the alst drag of my cigarette before putting it out. I took a sip of my coffee and leaned back in my chair.

"The usual worries, but nothing too serious," I said to him "How is everyone?"

I hesitated to ask how my family was. I seemed to have been doing well, and I really didn't want an arousal of a problem with mum, George, or Harry for that matter to corrupt my life.

"They're good," he said looking around. "Your mum didn't take you leaving with no idea where you were going too well. But mind you, George saved your arse."

"Saved my arse? How?"

"Well, your mum was asking everyone she knew where you were, and she was about to go out and search for you until George told her that you two had rented a flat and you had left to set it up."

My mouth hung open slightly. _'I don't need_ him _to cover for me_.' I walked out of the shop, leaving Harry. I found a deserted alley and took into the shadows of it. I apparated to the shop and quickly found George.

"What's this with you covering for me?" I asked angrily.

He looked at me, first with shock, but then the fury came back.

"Because mum would have come looking for you and wasted her time."

"So let her! I'm on my own now. Stay out of my life."

"You twit," he said lowly.

I turned back to him and stared him in the eye. I wanted to smack him straight. I wanted to teach him a lesson. I raised my fist and knocked him in the face. He came back at me and started beating me as I was beating him. We were in the middle of the shop, beating each other senseless while customers stood back watching. Ron finally rushed in and tried to separate us. It wasn't until Hermione came in and put a magical shield between us that we broke apart.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you two?" asked Ron, his face all jumbled up.

I stared at my twin, his nose and mouth both bleeding profusely.

"Nothing," I said before turning and walking out of the shop and into Diagon Alley.

I touched my lower lip and removed my finger that had blood on it. I sat at one of the tables outside of one of the shops that lined Diagon Alley. I folded my hands and felt of the damage done to my lip and face. A young witch of about sixteen came up and nervously asked me if I wanted anything.

"Tea," I muttered.

She walked away and I looked around Diagon Alley, trying to calm my mind. It wasn't too long until Hermione showed up and sat beside me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Go have lunch with Ron."

She gave me a stern look that reminded me of that look McGonagall gave me and George when we blew up the toilet seats. I tried to fight the smirk that was forming behind my lips, but some of it seemed to slip.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing," I said straightening my face.

The young witch arrived with my tea, and I took it in my hand.

"Look, Hermione," I said, "He just made me mad is all."

"But that doesn't mean you have to hit him. He's your brother, not to mention your twin."

I sighed heavily.

"Look, don't worry about me. I just got mad is all. Go to lunch with Ron- enjoy yourself."

Hermione sat there giving me a worried look before she stood up and walked back towards the shop. I sat there for a while, drinking my tea, ignoring the fact that I needed to go and finish those renovations for Mr. Fubbnutter. All that was going through my head was the fight with George. We had had fights before, but nothing like we had this time. We've never gotten to actually i hitting /i each other. My hands started shaking as I thought more and more about it.

_'Fighting with George...that can't be good_.'

I woke up to the sound of that devil alarm clock. I rolled out of bed like I normally do and took my walk into Adan's shop.

"Good morning, Fred," she said in a cheery voice.

"Good morning, Adan. My usual if you will," I said.

She smiled and turned to fix my coffee. I walked to my usual table and took a seat, pulling out my cigarette and lighting it. Adan walked over to bring my coffee, but she did something she usually didn't do- she sat across from me.

"Who was your friend that was in here yesterday?" she asked.

"Harry?"

"I guess so...dark hair, glasses..."

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," I said taking a drag.

Adan smiled.

"Is he...available?" she asked shyly.

I looked up at her.

"Harry? Yeah. He's not seeing anyone that I'm aware of."

"Think you could bring him by again sometime?"

I gave her a grin.

"Sure. I'll bring him by Friday, sound good?"

She gave a huge smile before returning behind her counter. I finished my coffee and my cigarette and stood up. Before walking out, I said a goodbye to Adan. I stepped out into the muggle streets, and a swooping cold came through me. I folded my arms in attempt to block it out. I walked back to my flat and knocked on Mr. Fubbnutter's door.

The door opened and an elderly man with wild hair flying in eyer which direction answered.

"Ah! Mr. Weasley!" he said grabbing my robes and pulling me in. "Let me show you what I got in Diagon Alley yesterday."

The old man pulled me into the next room that was covered with purple drapes laced with orange piping. He walked over to this table that had this monitor sitting on it.

"It's called a computer," he said excitedly.

I started to laugh, but when I saw how excited he was, I fought it back.

"What does it do?" I asked.

He looked at me with the wildest look.

"I haven't the slightest clue," he said.

I walked into my flat and collapsed on the couch. It had been a long day working, and I was give out. I sat up and started shuffling towards my bed room when someone knocked on my door. I let out a slight groan and went to answer it. I opened the door and revealed my brother, Ron.

My mouth fell open.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"You do know that Fubbnutter's daughter works with dad, right?" he said.

"Well what do you want? I'm ready to get some sleep."

"Mum wants you to come home for your birthday. Just for dinner at least."

I stood in silence for a moment.

"I'll think about it, okay. Tell her I'll owl her tomorrow."

Ron sighed before apparating back to the burrow. I closed the door and walked into my bed room. I pulled my clothes off, leaving only my underwear and crashed into my bed.


End file.
